The Wanderer
by Wolfe100
Summary: (On a 'when it's done' schedule)When a child who has rejected the score adventures into the world of Auldrant he will meet some very interesting people. He will also meet the main protagonists and antagonists, decide who he is loyal to, and just go on a grand adventure. Takes place in a slight augmented universe. No pairings.
1. Prologue

When I set out to Baticul a couple of months ago, I did not expect I'd start traveling to a mining town with the daughter to the King, the son of a duke, a servant to the duke's son, the Fon Master Guardian, a colonel in the Malkuth forces, and someone from the 1st intelligence division. I should start from the beginning though, which was about 6 years ago.

6 years ago my birthday score said I was going to be a traveling scholar. At first I decided to follow that, because what civillian wouldn't follow the score? The very idea is just crazy.

Although 4 years ago, I moved to my grandfather's house, and found out that the other civilians burned down my home, killing my father and mother. I found out they did because the score told them to, then, out of anger, I started rejecting the score, never bothering with it ever again.

About a year and a half ago, my grandfather said it would be good to take me to Daath, and try to get me back into following the score. So, we took a boat from Chesedonia to Daath Bay. We then traveled with a band of mercenaries to get into Daath. It was a short trip, but you could never be too careful, so we thought we were safe.

Although, perhaps we should have been more careful.

At about an hour after midnight, we were attacked by monsters. A very large group of monsters. The group overpowered the mercenaries, killing them all. They also killed my grandfather, and I saw all this happen right in front of me.

The last thing my grandfather said to me was run, run to Daath. So I ran. The monsters had slashed at me, leaving a large wound in my left arm and my right leg, but I never stopped running. I got into Daath, and when I did, the monsters stopped chasing me.

I laid down in front of the fountain, trying to wash out my wounds. Every minute that passed, I started to feel more tired. Eventually, I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. Just before I passed out, I saw a green haired boy walking my way. The last thing I said before I passed out was "Please….help me…"

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic, and I know this chapter might be a little short, but I decided I should get all of the prologue of this character out of the way. In the next chapter, a lot is revealed about this mysterious teen. Also reviews are appreciated, tell me if you think I should do something that I don't, or tell me to stop doing something I do.


	2. Wolfe

**Wolfe**

I woke up, and I had to shield my eyes from the light. 'How long was I asleep?' I wondered, when I heard a voice from nearby.

"Oh good, your alive." the voice said. I tried to look over to him, then I felt a large pain in my head, and had to stop all movement. After a few minutes I could move my head again to see the green haired boy from before I passed out.

"Why did you save me?" that was probably a really stupid question, when I think about it.

"Would you rather me left you there, dying in front of the fountain?" the boy said. "That doesn't answer my question." after that the boy crouched next to me, looking at me wounds. "I couldn't just let a child die in front of me." said the boy. "Who are you?" I asked, he laughed at that, as if I said the dumbest question in the world.

"How do you not know who I am?" he said, and after he said that I looked hard at him, trying to remember who he was. He looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. "Could you answer my question?" I asked, genuinely not knowing who he was. "Tch. I'm Sync the Tempest, one of the God-Generals." he answers, somewhat frustrated. I then start to get a headache, but fight through it to stay awake. "How long have I been unconscious?" I ask, and I get frightened at his answer.

"Almost a week," he said, "I was starting to worry that you did actually died." I have to think about what he said for a while. I've been unconscious for a whole week? I start to worry about what happened, then quickly shake it away when I realize all my family is dead, I didn't miss anything important. "What is your name?" Sync asked me. I take a moment to think about this, and I reply with "Wolfe." I changed my name, since I don't really have a past to return to. I used the name Wolfe with an 'e' to encourage use of the lone wolf phrase, and the 'e' acted to make it still a name.

"I have to leave, make sure you don't die. I don't want to throw your body out." Sync says as he walks out the door. There is something interesting about him, and something annoying about him all at the same time.

I stay laying down for a few minutes, just letting my mind think about it. I've been unconscious for a whole week, and I have no clue where I am. I try to get out of the bed, but I stumble and use the bed for support. I can't walk well because of my injury in my leg, or just because I was unconscious for a week. I look around and I find a makeshift crutch. Sync must have known I couldn't walk. I'll have to thank him when he gets back. I start to make my way out the door when I noticed that the couch was set-up like a bed. I really should thank him when he gets back.

I go out the door and look around. Once I noticed something, I groaned loudly. "It had to be stairs, didn't it?" There were a lot of stairs, and while using a crutch stairs are not the easiest thing to traverse. I start to go down the stairs, slowly at first, until I get the hang of it. Once I get to the bottom, I notice 5 fonic glyphs on the floor in the center of the room. Then I noticed a huge door, the only door that was unguarded actually.

"You're just jealous that you're not the Fon Master Guardian anymore, Gloomietta" a heard from the other side of the door. "No I'm not Anise, you stole Ion from me you don't deserve him." I heard another girl say. After that there was more taunting when a very angry looking girl opened the door and walked into me. Since I was using the crutch, I could not keep my balance, and we both fell with a startled yell from me. Once we hit the floor, I looked over and notice she fell on top of me, making me blush slightly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" the girl asked me. I heard footsteps of another girl quickly run to me and say "Of course you did Gloomietta, he's obviously hurt!" I say something, since this was obviously going to become a fight, "I'm fine, I was hurt like this a week ago." The girls both looked down on me, since I didn't get off the floor yet. "Can you help me up?" I ask and the girls help me up. I heard the girl named Gloomietta, although I doubt that's her actual name, mumble something, then walk away quickly. I asked the remaining girl, Anise, where I was, and she replied with "The cathedral, headquarters of the Order of Lorelei, in Daath, obviously." That does make sense, thinking about it. "Who was that girl that just stomped away?" I asked thinking I knew what her response would be, and I guessed it exactly, since her reply was "Gloomietta." I shot her a look saying, No, seriously, and she said "Arietta the Wild, one of the six God-Generals." I asked Anise "Could I get a tour of the cathedral? I was never in Daath before." She sighed, as if she knew I was going to ask that, and said "Sure".

The tour was really long since I was on a crutch and could not keep up with Anise. She showed me almost everything about the cathedral, and I figured there were some secret areas only those in the Order would know. Near the end of the tour, a strong looking man passed us. His facial hair was in the shape of the lion, and he was at least twice my size. After he was out of earshot I asked Anise, "Who was that guy?" and she said "Largo the Black Lion, another one of the six God-Generals." So that means I've seen 3 of God-Generals today alone. I could tell Anise was annoyed with me somewhat, since I didn't know much. "Anise, what are the names of all the God-Generals?" "Well there's Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick, Dist the Reaper, Sync the Tempest, Asch the Bloody, and Largo the Black Lion." I asked her "Can I see all of them?" "No, Sync, Legretta, and Asch went on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow night. You've already seen Arietta and Largo, and Dist is just creepy."

We got back to the room where Arietta knocked us both over, and Anise ran to the center glyph. She frowned, and was thinking for a moment when she said "Come over here, I'll introduce you to Fon Master Ion." I was standing on the glyph with her when she muttered something and we were teleported upwards. When we got to the top she ran to the doors saying "C'mon let's meet Ion!" I got the impression she really liked Ion. When he got to his room, I heard him ask "Anise where were you?" I basically answered his question when I cam through the door. "I was giving him a tour, and he is really slow." Anise turned to me and said "Wait, what is your name?" I replied with "Wolfe" and nothing more. Fon Master Ion walked to me and asked, "Are you the boy Sync saved?" I answer with a reluctant "Yes, he saved my life."

Anise chose that time to announce she was going to make dinner, and left me and Ion to chat. I tried to chat with him, but I didn't really know what to say, so we ended up just waiting for Anise to come back with the food. When she came back, she had a dozen rice balls. The put it down, gave each of us one, and said "Dig in, food's done!" in a very delighted tone. I took one bite, and couldn't stop. It was delicious, the rice was cooked perfectly, and there was perfectly cooked and seasoned beef inside the rice. I had ended up eating 2 by the time they both ate 1. I slowed down my eating, and listened to them chat. Once we were all done eating, I said I should leave. I thanked them for the supper, and I also thanked Anise for the tour, when I left.

As I was walking back to my room, I thought of everything that happened. Waking up, Sync, Anise and Arietta, the tour, Anise is cute, Largo, Ion, the food, the ch- wait one of those was off, and I stopped for a second until I realized what I had thought. I blushed somewhat when I realized I thought Anise was cute. I shook the thought out of my mind, I was just tired I start thinking of stupid things when I get tire. I go to Sync's room, and dozed off to sleep. I had something to ask Sync tomorrow, and I had to get my sleep.

 _Author's Note_

There you go guys, another, better chapter. The next few chapters are going to actually describe him better, since Wolfe will go through a change pretty quick. I don't want to describe him just to describe him again. Remember, reviews are appreciated and I update whenever I can and when I feel like writing/typing.


	3. Training

I woke up in the morning and attempted to move around without the crutch. I could easily do it, know that my body was accustomed to walking. I couldn't keep wearing my old, filthy, ripped clothing, but I didn't have anything else to wear. I reluctantly, went to Sync's closet and pulled out one of his outfits. The shirt white with green accents. The pants were black with green accents. After getting changed I went down into the room where Arietta and Anise had their argument the previous day. I saw Arietta, but not Anise.

I approached Arietta and tried to talk to her, but she doesn't really talk much. She said she was shy and that she only talked to her 'animal friends'. I briefly thought of who her animal friends were, and I thought that she also seemed to argue with Anise, although that wasn't really talking. I was about to go to the library when a man with a monotone voice stopped me.

"Who are you? Are you the one Sync rescued by any chance?" said the man. I turned around to look at him, and he seemed very important, since his clothes seemed high in authority. I managed to say "Y-y-y-yes," he was very intimidating. He chuckled lightly and said "Don't be frightened, I just want to ask you some questions." My mind processed that as 'Don't be worried, I'm just going to interrogate you', but I kept my mouth shut. "I'm Van Grants, the commandant of the Order. What's your name?" he tried to ask it in a light-hearted tone, but it just made me more afraid. "W-w-w-wolfe," I stutter out, obviously frightened.

"Why are wearing some of Sync's clothes?" he asked me. "I only had the outfit he found me in, and it was filthy and ripped. I took some of his, if it isn't too much of a problem." I reply, forcing myself to not stutter, and show him I was afraid. "Do you mean anyone here any harm? If you do, I have to ask you to leave." he asked me. My eyes went wide, why would I try with all of these knights here? I earnestly reply with "Of course not!" It's quite the opposite, I almost said. "Okay, carry on. I know you mean no harm, so do what you wish." He walked through the door which I came in.

I spend my time in the library and doing a little bit of running, making sure my legs were fine and that my would won't re-open. I did purposely avoid Anise, since I didn't want to say something I couldn't control. At about what would be dinnertime, I went back to Sync's room, and made myself some rice balls. They definitely weren't as good as Anise's, but they were edible. About an hour after I was done eating, the door opened and Sync came in.

"I'm sorry I wore some of your clothes, Sync." I immediately say. I noticed that, when he looked at me, he had a mask on. He did not have that on the first day I saw him. "Tch. If you had nothing else, I guess it doesn't hurt me." He replied after looking at me. "That's good, because I would like a couple outfits of this, I like them." I smile broadly at him, while his face contorts into a thinking face. The mask only effectively covers the area around his eyes and his nose, so I can still see most of his face. "….I guess I can have the tailor make similar outfits for you." My face lights up with joy after hearing that. "Oh and one more thing before you go to sleep, can you train me in your martial arts fighting style?" He stops all movement when he hears this. "How do you know I fight in martial arts?" I think he would be glaring at me, but he has a mask on. "I saw Largo with his giant scythe, so that made me think what weapon you would use. You don't have the same stature as the knights, so I assumed you used martial arts. So please train me Master Sync!" I practically begged. He thought for a moment then replied with "No." "But-" "I said no, I don't train people." "Fine," I said depressed "Goodnight." "Goodnight" he replied.

I am a very light sleeper, because I once had a birthday in which my parents thought it would be a good idea to sneak into my room and surprise me. They almost gave me a heart attack. Since then, I have been a very light sleeper, and I have done things like teaching myself on moving slowly, so I could surprise them one day. Sadly, that day will never come.

I hear Sync wake up, and start taking a shower. I actually heard him singing something, and almost laughed. Sync did not seem like the kind of person to sing in the shower. I realize that this is my chance and I stealthily get up, make my way out of the room, and finally I walked down the hallway around a corner. Once I saw Sync come out of the room and walk down the hallway opposite of me, I followed him. I tailed him until he went down a set of stairs I've never been to, into the middle of a room, and start doing exercises. I watched him for about 3 hours while he did various exercises, punches, kicks, and artes. I was very impressed until I heard him say "Wolfe, why are you watching me?" He frightened me so bad, I actually fell down the steps I was watching him from. I heard him say, very irritated, "I told you I wouldn't train you!" With no words to say, I just stood there with my head down. "Don't you have anything to say!" I could tell he was very mad, and I said "I wasn't going to ask you, I was just going to train myself based off of your training." He stood for a while, thinking about what I said until "Fine, I'll train you." This caught me more off guard than when he yelled at me. "You must mean business if you sneaked out of there and tailed me here."

After that, I went through a long, grueling, 9-month training period. It consisted of, complex and simple kicks and punches, how to trap my opponent in flurries of punches and kicks, and how to quickly use concealed daggers. I switched to using ninja stars, shuriken, and kunai. I find them, while less effective, easier and quicker to throw. Sync would normally be out on a mission, so he left a training schedule for me everyday he wasn't there. I looked in a mirror after training one day, so before I went to sleep. I had my brown hair, styled so that is was mostly flat on my head and I brush it to my left when it gets too long coming down the front. I have clothes similar to Sync's, but mine are light green, with darker green accents for the shirt, and my pants have the same colors, but reversed, so dark green with light green accents.

"I'm going to be going away for a long time for this new mission." Is what I woke up to. "You should probably go out for yourself and get a job, or something so you don't die." I told him about my plan to travel the world, seeing everything the world has to offer. He seemed satisfied with that answer, or maybe he was annoyed by my dream. Probably both.

Author's Note: I was off on vacation for most of this month, so I didn't have much time to write.

Forsaken-Thanks for the review, I had this done before I went on vacation, so I will use your tips for all the chapters to come!


	4. Traveling

It took a few weeks for me to get my passport so that I could freely move around the country without getting arrested. After I got my passport a said my goodbyes to Anise, Ion and everyone I met.

I decided to first travel to Grand Chokmah. I heard from residents that the water around the city was beautiful and the waterfall in the audience hall was a sight to see. It took a few weeks to get there, but I was able to do it. I first had to find a job, and since I was training under a god-general, I figured I should just be a guard. Not the most glamorous job, but I needed the gald.

"Do you have prior experience with any weaponry?" Asked the recruitment officer.

"I have been trained in martial arts and I have practiced using daggers. I've wielded a sword, but I'm not trained with them." I responded.

After that I learned I was going to have to undergo a minor amount of sword training. Only to learn the basic swings and techniques. He said he would let me primarily use my martial arts, but a sword is more intimidating that just fists. I also learned he was Brigadier General Frings. I guess he was also in charge of new recruits. He assured me that the training would take about 2 weeks.

Afterwards, I started my dull job as a knight. It was very uninteresting, but that is actually a good thing. I got paid enough that I could start saving money to get supplies for when I set out again. I chatted with my fellow knights, yet none of them were particularly memorable. I also talked with the emperor Peony on some occasions, he mentioned the name 'Jade' a lot. After 1 month, I decided I had enough money to go traveling.

When I decided to set out, I went with a caravan as a mercenary for hire. We were headed for Kaitzur, the border between Kimlasca and Malkuth. I had to work with another band of mercenaries to keep the caravan safe from monsters and bandits. There was about 15 other mercenaries so the monsters were really easy and the bandits didn't want to attack the caravan. After a couple weeks we arrived at Kaitzur.

I set off on my own to Baticul, where the King of Kimlasca resides. I had to take a boat from the Kaitzur Naval Port to Chesedonia, and then take a boat from Chesedonia to Baticul. By the end of the trip, I was getting sick. I don't do well on boats for long trips.

When I got to Baticul I heard someone giving a speech. By the time the cable car got to the main living area, the person stopped giving their speech. Before she went back, I noticed it was a female, that she had fancy clothing, and that she was headed to the Castle. After she left I asked someone who she was.

"She's the princess: Natalia! How don't you kno-" the man said angrily before cutting himself off. He seemed to have noticed that I wasn't from around these parts.

After some friendly chatting with the townsfolk, I decided to go to the castle to get a job as a knight. It was a very similar line of questioning as the interview form Frings. The difference was I was answering a woman, and I didn't have to go through sword training. I found out that she was Brigadier General Cecille. I once again had a somewhat dull time as a knight.

The main difference was that every few days, Princess Natalia would be giving words of encouragement to, well, almost everyone. She seemed to really like the country she was a Princess of, always trying to better it.

About a week into my job as a knight, the son of a duke seemed to have come back. I heard he was missing. His name was Luke fon Fabre, and he came back with quite the group with him. I noticed that there was a Malkuth soldier with him, I thought I saw him before, but couldn't think of him. I also notice that Anise was with him, she didn't notice me, although that was probably because I had the knight-issued armor on.

About 3 days later, I was up in my room in the Inn. I couldn't sleep that night because of the nightmares I had occasionally. They were normally about my childhood. But I looked through my window and I thought I saw Princess Natalia walking to one of the cable cars that usually had a knight guarding it. I noticed that she seemed to have quite a few supplies with her, as if she was going somewhere for a while. I was worried about her because all the townsfolk seem to like her, and she was going to an abandoned factory.

I went up to the castle and told Gen. Cecille that I was going to quit being a knight. I told her that I want to travel the world and see the sights. That is going to have to wait. I came back to the inn and got my things and put them in my traveling pack. I had a pack made to keep my clothes, food, and other supplies in it so I could travel. I checked out of the inn and decided to follow Natalia.

When the cable car stopped, I was in an old, somewhat smelly factory. It was abandoned and the smell of oil was very prominent.

"STOP!" I voice yelled as an arrow flew by my head. I immediately stopped and dropped my pack, turning around to see the voice. I turn to see Natalia with a bow with a nocked arrow pointing at my forehead. Great.

"I don't mean to hurt you, I'm one of the knights. I'm going to follow you and make sure you don't die. Your country would be in disarray if you die." I explained. It was all true really.

She considered it for a moment, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Private Wolfe, guarding the first elevator to the residential area. Well, former knight at least, I quit so I could protect you." I replied trying to prove my position.

She decided to think that that was satisfactory, and she lowered her bow. "Did you tell anyone I came here?" she asked.

"Not a soul." I replied.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't the most well constructed chapter, I wanted to get this out and wrote it in about an hour. Since this is mostly just Wolfe Traveling, I thought it wouldn't be the most interesting thing to read. Also, if you noticed, Wolfe is now getting pulled into the actual game's plot.

GamerGirl- Thanks for the review and I hope you are enjoying this! Yeah that was about where I was aiming for. Because of this, I figured Sync wasn't as cold as he was in the actual game, therefore he is nice as of the story.


	5. Meeting the Group

After I convinced Natalia to let me come with her, we started to hear the cable car come down. She quickly pulled me aside, near some big crates which were casting big shadows. With the poor lighting, nobody would see us unless we wanted them to. I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to signal a 'Why did you do that' gesture, but she ignored me entirely, too busy focusing on whoever was coming out of the cable car.

Once it came down, I saw 5 figures. 4 of them were tall, while the last one was still on the shorter side. We had a good hiding spot, but we could only see their silhouettes. These figures were walking towards into the factory. All of a sudden, Natalia ran after them, leaving me alone just sitting in the shadow of the crates. I pulled out some of my kunai, in case if these people were hostile.

"Wait Luke!" Natalia yelled to one of them. She apparently knew who they were. They all stopped walking and most of them turned to face her. All but one, who just made an irritated groan of annoyance and reluctantly turned to face her.

"Natalia what are you doing here?" One of them asked. Since they turned around, I could see their faces. The one that said that had long, red hair.

"I want to come with you. This is a matter of making 2 countries that have warred for years make peace. I think it would help you if the I came along."

"No. You would just get in the way! Go back to the castle or something." The red-haired one said.

"No offense your highness, but don't you think you should stay safe in your castle? We are going into enemy territory, even if we are a peace convoy." A man with blonde hair said.

"But-" Natalia started to say, but the red-haired one stopped her.

"We said no. Just go back to the castle or something."

"I felt something after he said that. It didn't come from him, but it was more like there was danger nearby. This is an abandoned factory, so there still may be monsters lurking nearby….

"Well then Luke, I would just have to spill your secret." Natalia replied, with some tone of triumph in her voice, as if she had got him with that.

"What do you mean my 'secret'?

Oh you know, the one you made with V-" Natalia was saying until Luke made her be quiet and took her a couple of feet away.

The feeling of danger came back, but It was definitely stronger this time. This place definitely wasn't safe. I know that these guys can handle themselves if they get attacked, but if they got surprised while they weren't even remotely ready for battle, they could get seriously injured. I see 3 bat monsters rushing the unsuspecting group. Before they can get too close, I throw my kunai at them, directly hitting them, and killing them. So much for not being noticed. I don't do well in groups.

"Hmmm, so you finally decide to do something." A man in a blue, Malkuth, military uniform said. The other ones were just surprised and glanced at each other, since they apparently didn't see me yet. "You should probably show yourself now." The man said. He had a very condescending voice, and there was a little bit of arrogance in his voice too. It sounded like he was messing with me.

But enough thinking. I stand up, since I was still crouching from before, and walk out into the sunlight so they could see me better. Most of them had an alarmed look on their faces, and were moving towards their weapons, but they stopped after they looked at me for a little longer. That was weird, why would they-

"Wolfe!" I had a familiar voice call my name snapping my out of my thoughts. Well, called is being a little nice. It was more like a high-pitched shriek, with some surprise in the voice. I look in the direction of who called my name, and I see a girl with a gloved hand in front of her mouth. She had a pink uniform on that looked very familiar. She also had pigtails. Then I realized who it was.

"Anise!" I yelled back, surprised to see her here. "Where's Ion?" I asked noticing that Ion isn't with her. She's supposed to be guarding him whenever he leaves the cathedral in Daath so I'm surprised he's not here with her.

"Oh ummm… well he is with the 6 God-Generals." She said. She more spat out God-General as if they weren't on friendly terms. Now I understand why they were alarmed when they saw me, since I do have similar clothing to Sync's own. Maybe I should hide the fact that I was trained by Sync for now.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to our group here~!" She said, as delightful as ever. "Here we have Guy" she said signaling to the man with the blonde hair. She was stepping closer to him, and he gave a small shriek and moved away from her. "He has a…. problem with women." Anise said with a sigh.

"It's not my fault!" Guy said to her. He then looked back to me, "Anyway, I'm Guy, a servant to House Fon Fabre." He extended his hand towards me and I shook it.

"Next we have Jade," She said gesturing to the man in the military uniform. Jade…. That name sounds really familiar. "Don't let him get to you, we mostly just keep him for his brains, although we have to put up with his personality too." She said.

"Oh, I'm hurt Anise. Is that all I'm good for?" Jade said, as he was going along with the joke.

"Next is Tear," Anise said, completely ignoring Jade's remark.

"Hello" she said while extending her hand. I shook it and took notice of her personality. She seemed like a serious kind of person. Or serious next to everyone else here.

"Hey, what about me?!" I hear an arrogant voice yell from behind me. "I'm Luke Fon Fabre!" He said before Anise could even introduce me. He's royalty. That kind of explains his arrogant personality. Or at least that is the personality I am getting from him. Arrogant and selfish.

"Don't forget about me!" A high pitched voice came from near our feet. It was a… cheagle that could talk? I shoot Anise a glance, and she responds with one that says 'I'll explain later'.

"Ahem," Luke cleared his throat getting our attention, "I have decided that Wolfe and Natalia will come with us." There was a bit of arguing over whether or not Natalia should come until Luke yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm the ambassador, so what I say goes!" nobody argued with him after that.

With my new group of friends, we head off into the factory to get to the other side. Anise explained that we were going this way to avoid one of the God-Generals, and that the cheagle was named Mieu and could talk via the Sorcerer's ring. The ring also gave Mieu the ability to shoot fire.

With that explanation, we headed into the factory.

In the factory, we found more of the bat enemies, that were easily taken care of via physical artes. We also found tar-like monsters that were taken out easily via fonic artes.

"Man this place really smells!" Luke was complaining. Although, on this point I agreed with him. This place smelled like tar everywhere. The smell was so strong it was making my slightly light-headed. While Luke and Natalia both complained about the smell, I noticed Anise was falling behind. I walk slower to have her catch up with me.

"Hey are you alright? You can't even keep up with the simple walk were going at." I whispered to her so that the others wouldn't notice.

"I-I'm fine," she said while stuttering. "Just a l-little dizzy is all."

"Well don't fight more than you have to. It would be a problem if you collapsed on us." I told her, trying to reassure her.

"Awwww you do care about me~!" She exclaimed looking very happy.

"No, it would just be that if you collapsed, it would either be me or Luke carrying you, and I really don't feel like carrying you." I replied.

"Boooooo!" she pouted. After that we walked more quickly to catch up to the others.

"ARGH! Why is it so damn dark in here?!" Luke yelled.

"Calm down Luke." Tear said to him. "Look some of the barrels are filled with oil. You can use Mieu's fire to light them on fire to make more light." I thought that she said that he was hopeless under her breath, but I couldn't tell.

After he lit a couple of oil barrels, and found our way to the exit, we were all tired. Going through a place like this could be a lot more rough than you could think.

"Finally an exit! We can get out of this horrible place!" Natalia exclaimed. She started running to the exit, but Tear stopped her.

"Natalia, wait! There is something dangerous around here." She yelled. He all got our weapons ready to fight whatever was near us.

"Up there! On the ceiling!" Jade exclaimed. I looked up and saw a huge tar monster on the ceiling. Wait, if it's there than it's directly above Natalia! I go to help Natalia, but Tear pushes her out of the way first, and they are barely not attacked by the monster.

"Tear…" Natalia said, clearly incredibly grateful.

"Not now! We have to fight this thing!" Tear shouted.

We all focused on the enemy at hand. Luke was the first one to strike at it, and his blade got stuck in the monster's body, since it was made of tar. As Luke desperately tries to get his sword out of the monster, I grab him and pull him away. We just barely dodged getting hit, and a hit from a monster of this size could inflict serious pain.

"Luke just stay back! See if you can light it on fire with Mieu's fire!" Tear yelled to him. He just grunted and had Mieu keep using fire on the monster. It wasn't enough, so Jade, Anise, and I used some of our magic to weaken it. Jade used Energy Blast, Anise was using limited, and I was using Stalagmite. After a while it finally caught on fire. It burned for a bit, then just laid on the ground motionless. We got close to the monster to see if it was dead, when it suddenly swiped and hit all of us. It didn't hurt a lot, but it definitely threw us off balance.

This is bad. The monster isn't dead yet, and all of us are tired from fighting through the other enemies. So I decided to try something I never tried before. Sync only taught me on how to use it once, and I have never used it, but this was a serious situation.

"Tear!" I shouted "Use Invoke Wind! Trust me!"

After what seemed to be her deciding on what to do, she starts the incantation. I'm not sure if this is even possible, but I have got to try.

"This is my power!" I yelled as I went into the Overlimit. Tear used Invoke Wind, and I used the Wind fonons out in the field to be able to use one of my strongest spells.

"Guy! Luke! Make sure it doesn't interrupt my casting!" I had to stand really close to it because of what I planned to do if this spell failed.

I felt the normal Wind Fonons and the Wind Fonons in my body converging, allowing me to have enough wind fonon to use one of my strongest artes.

" _O' Storm cloud loose thy blade! Thunder Blade!"_ A sword of electricity came down on an angle into him, and after a second exploded. But he was still alive. I knew what I had to do then. I activated a Mystic Arte.

I crouched down onto the ground, letting my fonons flow. I large circle appeared around me, and some of it was flying up, already hurting the monster.

"Akashic Torment!" I yelled as a large beam of the 7th fonons went up all around me. I looked up and saw that the monster was destroyed.

"Heh… that finished… him….." I said. Then everything went black.

A/N: I'm kinda back. This is now on a 'when I can' kind of status. It will be updated when I can update it. Sorry if this is longer than what you guys expected. I was working on it and noticed that there would be a short chapter consisting mostly of the boss fight if I didn't merge these two chapters together, so you get one long one!

Sorry if I didn't get some of the characters quite right, I definitely did my best. It's a little harder than I thought it would be trying to recreate the personality of the actual in-game characters.

Also yeah. Wolfe can use the 7th fonon AND Daathic Fonic Artes. Rough Training will do that to ya. I assume everyone reading this has also beaten the game.


End file.
